Yakusoku
by Yakumo2112
Summary: Un reencuentro esperado, también difícil. Oneshot. Reescrito


**Promesas, a Detective Conan fanfic.**

**Copygrith:** Cómo no, Ran, Shinichi y todos los demás son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. _(Si fuera por mí...)_

**Resumen:** Un reencuentro esperado, también difícil.

**Notas de Autora: **En un principio esto era un songfic - Big Big Girl. Pero como las normas de (Gracias, Lena), avisan de que no se permiten songfics, me permití remodelarlo, y de paso, también cambié un poco la trama principal de la historia. No la rehice, pero por ahí va. Muchas gracias a todos los que lean. Si me dejaran un review, sería muy feliz ^^

**Una única cosa - este fic es mío, y no consiento su publicación sin mi autorización.**

_Sin más, que disfruten ~_

* * *

"Un día, sin duda alguna, volverá. Que aunque le vaya la vida en ello…quiere que le esperes. Volverá a buscarte, Ran."

¿Cuántas veces no había deseado la karateka con todo su corazón que esas palabras fuesen verdad? Aquella vez, que fue la segunda en que Shinichi desapareció ante sus narices…Cuando habían estado tan cerca que su corazón había tenido vida propia, que su felicidad había sido tanta que sentía que nada la retenía para echarse a volar…

En muchas ocasiones, esas palabras había conseguido el efecto contrario: confundiéndola, haciéndola creer que ese niño tan espabilado a su lado era Shinichi, haciéndola llorar; y en muy pocas, volviéndola loca de contento cuando tenía noticias suyas.

No era muy corriente encontrar a chicos como Shinichi. Era casi imposible…En el fondo de su corazón sabía, lo sabía, que él la quería tanto como ella a él.

Pero con el tiempo, todo acaba desapareciendo, incluso el amor más verdadero. Aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad, todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que le recordaban a su mejor amigo, iban siendo reemplazados por nuevos recuerdos. Incluso el pequeño Conan se estaba cansando de ella, por la melancolía que no dejaba de arrastrarla: noches sin dormir, o sin poder parar de llorar, intentando evitar por todos los medios que nadie se enterara. Y por las mañanas, la misma rutina, la misma sonrisa y las mismas bromas, hasta que llegaba la noche.

Pero ya había decidido darle un punto final a esa farsa.

-¿Ran-neechan?-la muchacha de cabellos castaños se incorporó. Conan observó en silencio cómo la chica se levantaba de espaldas a él, intentando secar las últimas lágrimas que perduraban en su rostro.

-Gomen nasai, Conan-kun –la muchacha se disculpó sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacía al chico – Enseguida estará la comida.

-No te quería decir eso…Voy a casa del profesor Agase, a probar uno de sus nuevos videojuegos.

-¿Todavía jugando a los videojuegos en casa del profesor Agase, Conan? –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa: una sonrisa diferente a las de su niñez y adolescencia. Ésta tenía un fondo triste, infinitamente solitario de quien sabe lo que ha tenido y que no volverá – Es bueno saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Ya…-Conan Edogawa se revolvió nervioso. Hoy había oído la voz de Ai Haibara alterada. Sí, la voz de Haibara animada…no sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero él sabía cuándo era así. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que lo habían encogido a ambos, y sólo dos desde que habían desmantelado la organización…-pero es que hoy quiere hacer que probemos este videojuego porque dice que si ve que tiene popularidad, lo lanzará al mercado y se hará rico…otra vez –el chico sonrió de manera dulce, intentando que sus sentimientos, la fe y la esperanza llegaran a Ran, que de algún modo, Ran recobrara esa esperanza en él.

Ahora el cuerpo de Conan aparentaba unos catorce años –uno de los efectos secundarios de las pastillas que se tomó como posibles antídotos de la APTX - y se notaba -hasta para Kogoro era evidente- el parecido imposible que tenía con Shinichi Kudo…excepto Ran Mouri, la única que parecía tener los ojos vendados ante el crecimiento del chico.

-Ahh –se quedó sin saber qué decir, anoche no había acudido a cenar y de nuevo se estaba yendo. Fue rápido a lavarse la cara, y vestirse, mientras el chico contemplaba el ajetreo de forma ajena –No pasa nada, yo te acompaño.

-No…no tienes por qué molestarte, Ran. De todos modos, tienes que estar cansada –intentó corregirse a tiempo – Quiero decir, que Eisuke…-masculló el nombre intentando que no notara la aversión que le había cogido al chico desde que Ran aceptase salir con él, haría cosa de seis meses.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió, recobrando en esa sonrisa parte de su dulzura. Le encantaba de una forma que no podía decir que Conan se preocupase por ella…- Eisuke y yo habíamos quedado para más tarde…

Eso fue un golpe para él. Otro tanto de los muchos que había recibido desde que empezaran a salir juntos, pero la verdad era que seguían doliendo igual. Y Ran…ella había sonreído con dulzura cuando hablaron de ese tipo…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más. Ajena a sus pensamientos, la chica le cogió de la mano –sí, lo seguía haciendo por muy adolescente que fuera-, y pusieron rumbo a la casa del profesor.

Cuántas veces habrían hecho aquel camino, ellos dos solos. No porque de verdad estuvieran sin compañía, sino porque en esos momentos, en el silencio del caminar, comunicaban en discreto lenguaje sus sentimientos.

Discurrían por el mismo camino que la primera vez que Ran confesó…a Shinichi no, a Conan sobre sus sentimientos. Estaban en la secundaria, Ran acababa de ganar el torneo y él la había recompensado con una salida a Tropical Land. Una maldita salida: cuando la había vuelto a ver, ese mismo día, ella se le confesó por primera vez. Pero ya era tarde. No era a Shinichi al que hablaba, sino a Conan Edogawa; y la Organización de los Hombres de Negro había escapado entre sus manos, una y otra vez…

Entonces Ran era una muchacha de 17 años, una chica dulce que lloraba al ver la tristeza de los demás. Ahora era una mujer, su cabello antes suelto, lo llevaba en un moño que acrecentaba el parecido con su madre. De hecho, siguiendo sus pasos, estaba estudiando Derecho. Sus veintitrés años los disimulaba con envidia, sólo una mirada más grave podía hacer ver su verdadera edad, y las penurias que había sufrido.

Y hoy…hoy era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Desde que había desaparecido Shinichi de un modo misterioso ella se había sentido sola, completa y devastadoramente sola. Sólo había logrado sobrevivir a su pena con la ayuda de sus padres y sus amigos, pero el que más la había ayudado había sido Conan, con diferencia. Y sin embargo, él…él también se hacía mayor, de hecho, cada vez costaba más disimular su parecido con Shinichi. No sólo llevaba las gafas, sino que dejó que el pelo creciera para llevarlo de un modo más rebelde. Sin embargo, su mentalidad se había hecho mayor con él, y si antes ya era un pequeño adulto, a los ojos ajenos era ya un adulto reflexivo con plenos derechos.

Pero sobretodo, a los ojos de Ran…a la que el parecido no se le había pasado por alto. Le dolía que su mayor confidente se pareciera tanto a su primer y único amor…porque sí, su único amor era y había sido Shinichi. Pero justamente por ese dolor, por la espera, porque cada vez que lograba calmar su corazón aparecían los ojos de Conan mirándola, de una forma diferente y especial, haciéndole recordar a él…por eso, ella se le había declarado a Eisuke Hondo –aunque todo el mundo pensara que fuera al revés-, porque ya era hora de empezar una nueva vida…porque le hacía daño a Conan – ¡qué bien sabía ella!- y se lo hacía a sí misma.

Sin embargo, ahora también se lo hacía a Eisuke y eso no lo toleraba. Por eso, por eso hoy…hoy iba a terminar con todo.

-Ya estamos, Ran…-la voz del adolescente la devolvió a la realidad. Le soltó la mano en acto reflejo, y el chico aprovechó la oportunidad para meterse en casa del profesor Agase con un tímido "Hasta luego".

Ran se giró con pesadez, era hora de volver a casa…No quería hacerlo, que sus padres estuvieran juntos para cuidarla era penoso, ella quería que fuera por amor. Hace mucho tiempo, quería que todo fuera amor.

Que Shinichi volviera, por amor; que sus padres estuvieran juntos, por amor; que Conan no fuese él, también por amor; que la Muerte la abrazase, por amor, por amor también…

Y ahora dudaba de que existiese tal sentimiento. También se preguntaba si alguna vez podría haber querido a Eisuke de manera incondicional, pensó con amargura.

Una gota disolvió sus pensamientos. La acompañó otra, y otra también, sucesivamente, hasta que se vio envuelta en la red que formaba las gotas, empapada bajo un cielo sin claros, sin rayos de sol, donde las nubes se apretujaban unas contra otras, impidiendo el azul.

Conan se dejó caer tras la puerta del doctor Agase. Era duro, muy duro para él acompañarla. Se sentía como un auténtico miserable cada vez que estaba a su lado, porque sólo podía estar como Conan, no como Shinichi, al que verdaderamente necesita, o había necesitado; por desgracia, ahora ya no sabía. La última vez que llamó haría dos meses, Ran no le contó absolutamente nada de su relación con Eisuke Hondo…Le desconcertó completamente: ¿acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Ya no confiaba en que él volviera de ninguna manera posible?, pero no, ella iba con la cabeza bien alta. Hablaba con Kazuha, con Sonoko, ¡incluso con Heiji!, acerca de Eisuke con total confianza, ¿por qué a él no se lo habría contado?

Agase apareció gritando algo, emocionado. Él le escuchó ausente. Haibara entonces apareció.

Estaba espléndida. Llevaba el uniforme del Teitan debajo de su bata de científica, tenía una pose arrogante y segura de sí misma, aunque con la misma mirada impersonal de siempre que abrasaba. La adolescencia se acercaba, igual que a él, a su anterior imagen de Shiho Miyano, pero a diferencia de entonces, se había dejado crecer el pelo, que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros, donde se empezaban a rizar.

También su expresión en el rostro no era la misma. La amistad que tenía con el grupo infantil de detectives –ahora no tan infantiles, le había dejado la alegría de esa segunda oportunidad.

Sin embargo, tal vez su carácter era el que menos había cambiado, le cogió y le arrastró escaleras abajo.

-Oe, Kudo, yo te quise llamar anoche para que lo probaras, pero no estaba segura y…-Haibara se volvió, era extraño que el detective no hablase ni dijese nada. Si estaba enfermo, de nada serviría probar hoy su trabajo, que tantos esfuerzos le había costado.

El doctor y ella pararon en seco. Kudo, Shinichi Kudo, estaba llorando.

Se dejó caer sobre la acera, como una muñeca, hasta su primer estornudo. Había corrido, huido del apartamento de Eisuke.

Hondo, como se había obligado a sí misma a llamarle. No lo había soportado. Simplemente, no podía seguir contemplando la mirada limpia y agradable de Eisuke mientras daba fin a una relación que no debería siquiera haber comenzado.

Y sin embargo, él, como su amigo, había entendido todo eso. Y se lo había agradecido, la había abrazado… ¡incluso había dicho que se alegraba por ella! No entendía sus palabras, pero no podía seguir viéndole a la cara. Así que huyó.

Pero no tenía donde ir. Si iba a casa de su amiga Sonoko, tendría que ponerla al tanto de todo y no se sentía con fuerzas para eso. La señorita Jodie estaría trabajando y no la quería molestar…y tampoco a casa de sus padres, donde ellos dos se pondrían como histéricos viéndola llorar como estaba.

¡¡Extrañaba tanto a Shinichi!!

No podía, simplemente era imposible dejar de pensar en él. Porque sentía que cada segundo lejos de él era un momento perdido, en el que su corazón iba muriendo de una forma lenta e indolora.

Entonces vio donde estaba; el letrero y la verja lo dejaban bien claro: se había dejado vencer delante de la mansión Kudo.

_**¿Mucha casualidad, tal vez?**_

-Kudo… ¿qué pasó? – Agase miró a Haibara con preocupación, pero ella parecía ignorarle y se dirigía sólo al sollozante adolescente que tenía delante -¡Respóndeme, Shinichi! –dijo con autoridad, pronunciando el nombre del chico.

-¿Shinichi?...-Conan se tumbó en el suelo de las escaleras, enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas- él ya es un fantasma. Lo siento por ti, Haibara, porque tu esfuerzo no valió la pena.

-¿Cómo?-la chica le miró extrañada, ¿a qué venían ahora esas palabras?

-Shiho –el chico dejó de llorar para mirarla a los ojos directamente, ella se estremeció ante la mirada penetrante -, piénsalo, si ahora volviera como Shinichi Kudo…¿qué demonios haría?

-¿Cómo que qué harías, bobo? –la chica puso los brazos en jarras, ya enfadándose ante el pronto del chico -¡No me dirás que me has tenido trabajando cuatro años para volver al lado de Ran y ahora te echas atrás!

-…es que ya no puedo ir a su lado…

-¿Qué hablas, Shinichi? –el profesor le puso la mano al chico en la espalda, en gesto paternal. Había sido el amigo y confidente de Shinichi en todos estos años, y nunca le había visto dudar de esa manera -¿No le habrá pasado algo a Ran, no?

-Si le ha pasado algo, es que yo ya no existo más en su vida, que es lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Ahora…ella ha rehecho su vida…Ella, ella…-por más que lo intentaba, no lograba controlar el hipo y los sollozos que amenazaban con volverlo a hacer llorar delante de sus amigos-…yo no la culpo, ¡de verdad que no!...pero…ahora, sí volviese como shinichi…ni siquiera podría apoyarla…y eso no es algo que yo…pueda permitir, ¿comprendes?

Definitivamente Shiho y Agase no comprendían nada.

-No, no comprendo Shinichi. Pero sí sé que no puedes seguir aquí, lamentándote como un imbécil mientras la mujer que amas pasa por delante de tus narices –la científica parpadeó, sorprendida. Había sido como quitarse una banda de cera caliente…pero no le había dolido, en absoluto -…si es por Hondo, eres estúpido, Kudo. ¿No ves que ella se está esforzando por hacerte creer que no tienes que preocuparte por ella? Que es una adulta y que te echa de menos, pero sobretodo, que no te culpes a ti mismo por nada.

-Ella –continuó, sin poder detener el flujo de palabras-…ella vino a hablar conmigo una vez –dijo, perdiéndose en el relato de cuando Ran Mouri la había ido a visitar. Pero ya había captado la atención de Conan por completo, ¿Ran hablando con Shiho?-ella… ella me dijo que le agradaba mucho que me preocupase por ti –aunque ahora la científica comprendía que el amor que sentía por el chico era cariño, nada más, en aquel momento se había sonrojado- y me habló de ti, Kudo. Dijo que intentabas y te esforzabas al máximo por todo, pero que si había pasado tanto tiempo y no podías volver…no quería que ella fuese un motivo de angustia para ti. Quería que fueses tú quien la olvidase.

Shinichi la miró incrédulo, con las lágrimas todavía resbalando por sus mejillas, rechinando los dientes ante la rabia que sentía. ¿Olvidarla? ¡¡De ningún modo posible!!

Agase se acercó a él y le colocó delicadamente en la mano un pequeño objeto, antes de salir escaleras arriba guiando a Miyano por los hombros.

-Creo que deberías tomarte la pastilla, Shinichi. Tienes una promesa para con Ran, ¿no es así?

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o__-FLASH BACK-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Bueno, ya sabes, es que…-no, no sabía. Ni él mismo sabía- es que al hermanito Shinichi le han llamado al móvil sobre el caso ése en el que está trabajando -...se lo estaba creyendo…, qué miserable se sentía, mientras la mirada de ella se volvía sombría, como una noche sin luna-y ha surgido algo terrible, por lo que ha tenido que irse corriendo.

-Ya…

-¡Desde luego, Shinichi es idiota!-MUY IDIOTA- Mira que dejarte sola en un sitio como éste…

De nuevo, empezaban las mentiras…, entre otras, porque no podía decirle que ella nunca estaba sola, que la persona a la que amaba nunca se iba. No podía, era superior a él. Prefería dañar a los dos y vivir de la mentira, que vivir sin ella.

-Estoy harta de excusas…-esas palabras le traspasaron el corazón. Parecía estar Ran tan triste, y él tenía que fingir, estar contento…

-Ya verás como Shinichi vuelve-vano intento de consolarles a ambos.

-¡¡No, no quiero oír más!!No quiero oír nada más, estoy harta de excusas…-la voz se le quebró. Ver llorar a Ran era insoportable. De nuevo convertido en Conan, dirigió su mirada al suelo. No se consideraba en esos momentos, cuando la veía llorar, digno de ver las lágrimas de un ángel.

- …Un día, sin duda alguna, volverá. Volverá a por ti. –Ran paró de llorar, mirándole con atención. Si esas palabras las dijese Shinichi…- Que aunque le vaya la vida en ello…quiere que le esperes. Volverá a buscarte, Ran.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-FIN FLASH BACK-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

La barandilla de la escalera era tan cálida…estaba llena de polvo, era la única parte de la casa que no se atrevía a tocar. El recuerdo de la mano de Shinichi sobre la suya, en esa barandilla, estaba trastocado en su memoria. ¿Qué había pasado en verdad?

¿Fantasía o realidad? Ya no lo sabía. Decidió sentarse en el escalón, quería recordarlo. Quería saber qué había sentido él en aquellos momentos, y sobre todo, mirar a la puerta e imaginar que él era quien entraba por ella.

Ella había prometido esperarle, y así lo pensaba cumplir. No era como él, que se escapaba de todas a la mínima oportunidad. Le daba igual pasar su vida en solitario…pero no quería que pensase que dependía de ella, él tenía que tener libertad para elegir.

El escalón donde estaba sentada se había encharcado, de lo mojada que iba, pero no le importó. Esperaba, y esperaba, así había sido siempre. Pasó una hora, pero él no volvía. Ya habían pasado cuatro años, ¿qué importaba una hora más o menos? Otra hora pasó, pero la puerta seguía cerrada. No le importó.

¿Cuándo le había importado sus sentimientos a alguien? Había dado, y había recibido, amor, sí, y a la vez mucho daño. Nuevas gotas invadieron la moqueta de la escalera. Esta vez eran saladas, y de nuevo tampoco importaron. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta: su cuerpo reposaba inerte entre aquellos escalones. Se había hecho daño al huir de casa de Eisuke y había pasado varias horas sin comer, muerta de angustia ante la perspectiva de cortar con Eisuke. Pero ahora estaba a la espera, siempre a la espera…

-¡¡RAN!!-no estaba en la agencia de Detectives, ni en casa de Eisuke, tampoco en el Poirot ni haciendo las compras…No estaba en ninguna parte, había desaparecido en el aire. Al parecer, no había vuelto a la agencia en cuanto habló con Eisuke, que, para secreto alivio suyo, había sido para cortar. ¿Dónde podía estar? Resopló profundamente, estaba cansado de dar vueltas por la ciudad. Se dio cuenta que estaba ante un escaparate y le devolvió la mirada un hombre cansado, pero terriblemente decidido en la busca de su amada.

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Ran!

Siguió corriendo sin descanso, ¿y si por haberse descuidado alguien la hacía daño? Entonces daría igual todo, incluso poder llamarse Shinichi Kudo. ¿Dónde estaban sus dotes de detective y su capacidad para razonar? Sobre todo tratándose de Ran, siempre tenía instinto para esas cosas…La encontraba, siempre la encontraba aunque se tratase de esconder de él.

-Ran…-la lluvia no le dejaba en paz, sus ropas cada vez se volvían más pesadas, pero al menos estaba de vuelta en casa de Agase, dispuesto a hacer el recorrido por trigésima vez. A medida que se acercaba, sin embargo, vio la verja de su casa ligeramente abierta…

Shinichi entrenando hasta tarde, comiendo, resolviendo casos, invitándola a salir, huyendo de sus golpizas, o sorprendiéndola…Sus vidas habían estado unidas desde que eran pequeños, como si fuera el destino mismo el que los hubiera juntado. Pero al parecer había sido una broma, porque siendo como era, se empeñaba en separarles, distanciándolos como si hubiese siendo una partida en la que ellos estaban en juego.

…y ella había perdido, después de tanto tiempo, había perdido…

Sintió el viento en la cara, esperaba que fuera la muerte de una vez, pero pasaba el tiempo y no le daba el gusto. También notó el gusto a la sal que desprendían sus lágrimas en sus labios, y cómo el frío que dejaba su recorrido por las mejillas se iba borrando.

Abrió los ojos, buscando la presencia que la reconfortaba de manera tan apacible. Creyó morir, bajar a los infiernos y subir hasta el séptimo, octavo, décimo o centésimo cielo. Tras tanto tiempo…a su lado estaba: agarrándola de una manera particular, sosteniendo su cuerpo y rescatando su alma.

Los amantes se miraron a los ojos, reencontrándose otra vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero tampoco parecía haberlo pasado, pues ambos se miraron a los ojos y se comprendieron, sin necesidad de palabras.

Ya la cadena de mentiras se había roto.

-Ran…-enseguida se arrepintió de haber roto el momento, los ojos de ellas se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas –Oh, no, Ran, por favor, no llores…

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para pedirme que no llore, **BAKAAAAAAAA**?!-ya está, se dijo al ver el rostro de Shinichi. Ya da igual adonde vaya, si cielo o infierno. Es real, es él y está a mi lado.-Estúpido, estúpido Shinichi…-tal vez por eso, lo abrazó fieramente, sin esperar su reacción, ni detenerse a pensar en la suya propia, simplemente dejándose llevar por el momento, e impedir que se volviese a marchar.

-Oye…-suspiró. Pero no añadió nada, intentaba contenerse cuando devolvió el abrazo a Ran: La había echado tanto en falta…tanto que no se podía imaginar.

Pasó el tiempo. Segundos, minutos u horas no contaban, simplemente intentaban llenar el vacío que habían sentido durante tanto tiempo en un abrazo.

-Kami-sama-exclamó ella, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder- ¿por qué tardaste tanto, Shinichi? ¿Por qué la voz de niño?

Al fin se lo había dicho a la cara. Ya no era una duda, lo había sabido y se había dejado engañar, empujada por sus propias ganas de creer que no habían secretos ni mentiras, pero al final…sólo existía una verdad, SU verdad.

-Shinichi-continuó, aguantándose las lágrimas-Shinichi,… ¿por qué no me consolaste? ¿Por qué me permitiste dormir sola?, ¿por qué-shinichi-por qué,-empezó a sacudir su chaqueta, mirándole a los ojos-dejaste que me permitiera olvidarte?

Se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de contestar. Tan sólo la abrazó, intentando detener sus propias lágrimas.

-Porque, como bien sabes, te amo demasiado. Te amo tanto…que no podía darte menos de lo que merecías -se enterró en su cuello, buscando su aroma. Ella se lo dio a encontrar en sus labios, cerrando los ojos para imaginar que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un sueño producido por su fiebre, ni que tras ese momento volvería a ver a su amor escondido tras unas gafas.

Pero él no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera. Ahora que estaba al lado de quien amaba, ahora que podía vivir por y para ella no existía modo posible en el cielo o infierno que fuera capaz de alejarla de su lado. De ahí a la eternidad…

¿Continuará?


End file.
